


Kiss for Luck

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Hockey, Las Vegas Aces, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Providence Falconers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Because fair is fair in magical healthy poly PB&J AU Land.And Look. In this universe in the inevitable future where the Aces and the Falconers play each other for the Stanley Cup, regardless of who wins, everybody wins. Because either way Bitty gets to figure out some sort of creative food for everyone to eat out of it on their Cup Day.





	Kiss for Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I might as well start archiving my art here in addition to it being posted on tumblr? Let's give this a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/155534096452/kiss-for-luck-because-fair-is-fair-in-magical)  
>  Find Me on Tumblr[@Omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/MyStuff)


End file.
